


Egg Factory

by Shivani



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Collar, Dubious Consent, Hojo is Hojo, Light Ownership, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Obsessed Sephiroth, Oviposition, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivani/pseuds/Shivani
Summary: An escaped experiment of Hojo’s manages to get in an attack on Cloud while he’s helping to corral it. He can’t say he’s entirely pleased by the results, but he does get something he wants. Sort of.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	Egg Factory

**Author's Note:**

> **1**. Egg Factory is a mod for Skyrim (which I found at LoversLab) I tried out several years ago. So here is a take on that, courtesy of one of Hojo’s experiments. What isn’t present is the mod’s methods for undoing things. (I can’t remember if males could be affected.)
> 
>  **2**. I do have reasons behind how some of this is written, but they aren’t necessarily explicitly written in to the story. There’s an internal logic. The hardest thing to swallow is that while Hojo is Hojo, he’s not 100% evil and dangerously unbalanced. And since it’s Cloud’s POV, there’s a lot he just doesn’t know.
> 
>  **3**. This was supposed to be crack, or crack treated seriously, but then it got away from me and I don’t know what the hell it is anymore. So, yeah.
> 
>  **4**. There is one instance of a not!Sephiroth/Cloud bit of sex, but it’s not a proper pairing, so I see no reason to tag it as such.
> 
>  **5**. Written: 2020 09 26 - 2020 10 21. Initial assembly: 2020 10 21.
> 
> Ebook copies: [[.azw3](http://ff.grazhir.com/ef/Egg%20Factory%20-%20Shivani.azw3)] [[.epub](http://ff.grazhir.com/ef/Egg%20Factory%20-%20Shivani.epub)] [[.mobi](http://ff.grazhir.com/ef/Egg%20Factory%20-%20Shivani.mobi)]

“Oh shit!” Cloud shrieked as he ran the fuck the away. His unit had been sent off to capture and contain some stupid experiment of Professor Hojo’s that had escaped, and the thing was a nightmare, a nightmare that seemed to be particularly interested in him.

He couldn’t even begin to describe the thing aside from thinking it looked like Hojo had somehow mashed together a malboro, chocobo (or maybe a replicon), and a flower prong. His unit mates were either laughing or laughingly trying to get into position to pincer the thing, while Cloud played unwilling bait. He shrieked again as he felt a tentacle smack into him, and then it all went black.

Cloud unhappily headed to the infirmary as soon as his duty shift was over. Part way there he completely embarrassed himself by coming around a corner too fast, hitting a flesh wall, and bouncing off to land on his back. He looked up and promptly blushed crimson on seeing General Sephiroth, who stared down at him blankly before stepping to the side and continuing on.

‘Could my day get any worse?’ he wondered.

It did, but he wasn’t sure why. It was the look on the doctor’s face, the one that said something was very wrong, in the smile that was so fake, and the reassuring words that Cloud knew were empty. He already knew something was wrong, from the way his stomach was swelling, how his uniform no longer fit right, and how he kept having occasional sharp, stabbing pains in his abdomen, or aches.

And now he wasn’t even being told what was wrong with him. Just: “I’ll have to refer these results upward, Strife.”

He left the infirmary feeling terribly anxious and, well, a lot scared.

Cloud realized after some time had gone by that he kept running into General Sephiroth. Sort of. He kept popping up. Observing the cadets, casually sweeping through a cafeteria he had no business being in, and various other places. What the man was up to just… He couldn’t figure. It made no sense. What was the man doing? What was he up to?

It was freaking him out and he was starting to believe he was being stalked. But that would be delusional on his part, right? He was sixteen years old, short, had hair like a chocobo, and generally looked like a stiff breeze would blow him away. The only thing that stood out about him (his hair aside) was how his stomach kept swelling.

Cloud didn’t know quite what to do when he found himself swept up by General Sephiroth and hauled off to who knew where. He could flail, kick, bite, or whatever, but he already knew the man had a reputation for being all but unassailable, so what would be the point?

“Sir?” he managed to choke out.

“Hush,” was the reply, low and smooth and it did weird things to his insides.

So he hung there, held under the General’s arm like a misbehaving pet, his uniform stretching uncomfortably across his swollen abdomen, and being hauled away by the pinnacle of Shinra’s fighting force.

He tensed up when he saw the main door to the Science Department. He had heard such stories! That weird escaped experiment was bad enough, but he had not had to go anywhere near the Science Department. He had woken up in the infirmary after that cock-up. He must have made some sort of sound because he heard it again.

“Hush.”

General Sephiroth pushed through the doors like he had every right to be in there, and hunted down an average height man with a gaunt face and long, oily black hair. “Father. I brought him.”

The man chuckled; it sounded as oily as his hair. “Good, good. Place him on that table, boy,” he said, gesturing.

Cloud soon found himself seated on a padded exam table, at the end.

The oily man held a gown or robe, one that opened in the front and tied at the waist he presumed, judging by the dangling ties. “Strip him, boy.”

“Yes, Father,” General Sephiroth said, then started to undress Cloud.

He was paralyzed with … fear? Uncertainty? Was he even under the general’s chain of command? The general manipulated his stiff form as if he was a puppet of sorts, a doll. He could feel a wave of heat rush through him, but he kept looking straight ahead, not wanting to see the pink or crimson of his embarrassment. The chill of the room seemed tenfold to what it had before, the heat leaving a scorching trail on his skin.

Why was he letting this happen?

Right, because like most of the other idiots out there drawn to Shinra Company, he was infatuated with General Sephiroth, and even a creepy man watching nearby wasn’t enough to get him to protest being stripped naked. Besides, Science Department. He’d be knocked out in a heartbeat if he protested, drugged, and Gaia only knew what would happen to him then.

He was shortly picked up again and wrapped in the robe.

“We need to run him through the scanner, boy. Keep the robe open.”

“Of course, Father.”

General Sephiroth laid Cloud out on the table and pushed it over to a huge machine Cloud could just barely make out after tilting his head back, but stopped shy of pushing the table inside of it.

Father (he wondered if _this_ was the infamous Professor Hojo himself) came over, wheeling a tall metal pole that had a plastic bag attached to it. Cloud’s eyes widened in fear when the man held up a needle.

“Make sure he stays still, boy. I need to get this contrast material into him or the scans will be useless.”

General Sephiroth nodded and pushed one of the robe sleeves up and held his arm in place, the inside of his elbow facing upward. Father scuttled over and found a vein, then inserted the needle. Which, as it turned out, was connected to a tube that was connected to that plastic bag. A unnamed liquid started entering his veins and it made him feel … odd. He couldn’t think of any way to explain it, not when he was lying there, mostly naked, his privates exposed for the cameras sure to be in the lab.

He didn’t even notice when he slipped under.

Cloud woke up to find he was still on that padded table, but he felt fairly woozy. Nearby were General Sephiroth and Father, talking.

“At some point, yes. We’ll have to continue to observe to see how the cycle is.”

“Eggs?” he heard General Sephiroth say.

“Yes, yes, eggs. And once they’re birthed—he’s developing all the right parts as you can see in these scans—I can see what they’ll be useful for.”

“And if I were to mate with the cadet?”

Cloud blinked, unsure if his mind was playing tricks on him or not. With how woozy he felt, it could just be a delusion.

“No, but if you want the boy as your own, say so. He’s only a cadet, so I doubt anyone will miss him. If you want to own him that’s fine. And if you really like seeing him swelled up like he’s with child so much, I can show you how to make it happen after he’s given birth and recovered.”

“It is highly desirable,” General Sephiroth said, causing Cloud to wonder which part of it he meant. “When can I take him to my apartment?”

“Not until after I see how this birth goes, boy. But once you do, you’ll have to keep detailed notes and submit them once per birthing cycle, after I give you ownership. Perhaps a nice collar he can’t remove, so you can ensure he doesn’t escape.”

“Of course. May I mate with him now, or would it interfere with the experiment?”

“No, go ahead, boy. Just remember to use lubrication and strap him down first so he can’t scramble off the table and hurt himself. Considering how swollen he is, keep him on his back.”

“Of course, Father.”

Cloud realized after a too long moment that he was being restrained, but only after his body was pulled down the table so his backside rested at the edge. His wrists, biceps, and chest all gained leather restraints. “What…?”

“Hush,” General Sephiroth said, taking a moment to look him in the eye.

Something was flipped out from the sides of the table a moment later, and he could see odd metal arms unfolding, rising up above the surface of the table, fairly wide apart. The general grabbed one of Cloud’s feet and fit his heel into the not-circular ring at the end, then did the same with the other. His legs were spread wide, exposing him.

He heard a dull, metallic thunk, and again. Despite his wooziness he tried to move his legs, but the metal was fixed in place. It would not have done much good anyway, since he did not have the strength to free himself. He felt like a limp noodle.

General Sephiroth reached into his pocket and produced … something Cloud couldn’t see properly. He heard a snap, and then something cold brushing against him, between his legs. He had seen some of the guys in his barracks, so he knew what was happening, that he was being prepared. That the general was going to fuck him in the ass.

Under normal circumstances Cloud would be all for it. Well, assuming it was as pleasant as it looked from an outside perspective. The guys in his barracks seemed to enjoy the hell out of it. Some of them, anyway. The general’s fingers quickly warmed up inside him and insistently worked the ring of muscle to get it to relax. Cloud had seen that happen all too often to be disturbed by it being done to him. It was turning him on. He could feel his cock growing harder.

He gasped when he felt something new push against him, something much larger, something just as slick as the general’s fingers. The general pushed inside him slowly and bottomed out, then looked him in the eye before pulling back and starting to thrust.

“Father? Will you find someone to see to the cadet’s need? He is quite hard.”

“Of course, boy.”

What Cloud didn’t expect was for Father to come over himself instead of delegating and start stroking Cloud’s cock as the general fucked him with increasing speed.

“Once you’ve done this enough times, boy, you’ll learn how to angle so you can get the cadet—not that he’ll be one any longer—to come just on your penis.”

“Really, Father?”

“Of course. I’ll show you some diagrams after,” Father said, then let out another oily chuckle. “I expect you’ll be here daily so you can learn and practice.”

Cloud was slowly going out of his mind. He was woozy enough that he could not work up any semblance of embarrassment over what was happening, that an oily man was jacking him off as the general fucked him hard, that he was quickly approaching orgasm and would spurt without shame. Getting fucked by the general daily? The very thought sent him over the edge, despite the oily man’s hand being the one manipulating his cock.

“Well, at least we know he’s responsive,” Father said as he wiped his hand clean.

“Yes,” General Sephiroth said as he slammed into Cloud and held, “Father.”

Cloud fancied he could feel the general’s cock pulse inside him and wondered what in Gaia had been in that liquid.

Before he pulled free the general ran his hands over Cloud’s swollen stomach almost lovingly, which freaked Cloud out a bit, but in a low-key way, because drugs. Speaking of which, he realized that needle was still in him when Father hooked up a fresh bag of whatever and set it going.

Cloud drifted off again.

Cloud woke up to find he was on a bed, a reasonably comfortable one at that, in a small room with two doors. One was closed. The other, open, revealed a bathroom. He was wearing nothing at all, but there was a series of drawers in the wall next to the bed. He felt all right, so he sat up and opened one of them.

Clothing was inside, but not much aside from boxer briefs. Another drawer had socks, another had some sort of leg coverings made from a stretchy material. The doors above the drawers opened to reveal robes, tunics, and sweaters.

“I guess no trousers or jeans because…” He glanced down at his swollen stomach and sighed. “I wonder how long this will take to resolve itself.” After another sigh he grabbed a pair of boxers, a pair of the stretchy leg coverings—he had clearly missed a fashion trend in Midgar in the _copious_ free time between his training, duty shifts, missions, food, and sleep—and a tunic. The thing was fashioned to be wider toward the bottom, so at least it shouldn’t pull across his stomach.

Those went onto the bed and he headed into the bathroom so he could take a shower. He had no idea where he was, but had to assume it was somewhere in the Science Department. Fifteen minutes later he was stepping out of the shower. He grabbed a towel off the rack and dried himself off, then re-racked it and brushed his teeth.

He had the boxer briefs halfway up his legs when the other door opened and the general strode in. Cloud practically fell over in surprise and landed on his ass on the bed.

“It’s time for your daily mating,” General Sephiroth said in a smoothly commanding voice. “Bend over the bed, brace yourself with your arms.”

He blinked slowly.

“Father has shown me the proper angle. But if you prefer, I can strap you down to the table again. That way I could see your stomach clearly.”

He looked down and placed a hand on the swell. “This is what turns you on?” he muttered.

“Immensely. Now either assume the position I described, or I will pick you up and strap you down.”

“How about I lie down on the bed with my ass at the end and promise not to struggle?” he countered.

“Acceptable,” General Sephiroth said. “Do so.”

So he did, slipping the briefs back off and placing them and the clothing he had picked out atop his pillow, then sitting at the end of the bed and laying back. The general moved immediately to start preparing him as Cloud awkwardly held his legs aloft and spread. “So I don’t matter, it’s just the swell?”

The general paused, then resumed his movements. “You are pleasing to the eye.”

‘Well, that was sort of encouraging?’ he thought as a moan slipped out at the feeling of the general’s fingers in his ass.

“Father will want to put you back in the scanner periodically,” General Sephiroth said. “He needs to see how things are progressing.”

He grunted as the fingers disappeared and were replaced by the general’s cock. “Okay,” he muttered. “Eggs?”

“Yes,” the general said as he slammed home, causing a spike of pain up Cloud’s spine. The general reached up to grab his legs, gripping his thighs just above—below?—his knees and spreading his legs even wider. Why hadn’t it hurt the first time?

His cock was already hard, resting against the swell of his stomach and twitching. The general had clearly learned something from whatever his father had showed him, because Cloud kept getting jolts of pleasure shocking through him and couldn’t prevent himself from moaning. His cock was liking it, too, somehow getting even harder, more twitchy, and he could feel his balls starting to contract.

General Sephiroth smiled (rather viciously) when Cloud came and splattered milky white all over the swell of his stomach, then doubled his speed. Less than a minute later the man came as well. The general gently nudged Cloud’s softening cock aside so he could massage the fluid into his stomach.

Cloud was torn. The massage felt really nice, especially after a mind-blowing orgasm, but the whole thing was rather creepy. The general was … obsessed, dare he think? “Why eggs?”

General Sephiroth’s gaze met his. “That experiment you played bait for. You were the unexpected and lucky recipient. I have reviewed the report. It chased you only. Clearly you are special in some way, and now you belong to me. I plan to keep you well egged.”

His eyes went wide. He was going to spend the rest of his life full of eggs?

“You’ll be well cared for,” General Sephiroth said in what Cloud assumed was a reassuring manner. The man’s cock is still seated in his ass, his fingers still massaging. “As soon as Father permits it, you will move to my apartment, where you will stay.”

Stay, as in never leave. “Forever?” he asked quietly.

“Of course.”

“And what happens if you get sent out on a mission?”

General Sephiroth paused again before saying, “You would come here, where Father can take care of you.”

“Who is Father?”

“Professor Hojo.”

“Ah.” Oh Gaia, he was in the clutches of _the_ mad scientist. And his son, apparently. His smokin’ hot son who had informed Cloud he would be fucking him daily. And eggs. Why eggs? What kind of eggs? Was he even going to live through them, er, maturing and wanting to come out? Was his stomach going to split open like that one guy in that movie he saw once?

The next thing he knew he was staring at the ceiling and wondering what had happened.

“He hyperventilated and passed out, Father.”

“Why?”

“I am unsure. He seemed to greatly enjoy mating, though.”

“Ah, good. He’ll be a good companion for you, boy. We might have to give him something to keep him relaxed every now and then if he’s prone to being so excitable. Or … therapy.”

“Of course, Father, so long as it does not compromise the experiment.”

“You let me worry about that, boy. You’ll have to wait tomorrow to mate until after I’ve scanned him again.”

General Sephiroth nodded. “I can help.”

Professor Hojo nodded. “Certainly. Be here an hour early,” he said, then wandered back out.

General Sephiroth leaned over the bed and planted a functional but stilted kiss on Cloud’s forehead, then left as well.

Cloud, who realized he was still naked and under the covers, was just plain confused.

Cloud looked up as the door whipped open and General Sephiroth strolled in.

“It is time for your scan. Strip and wear a robe.”

He set down his book and stood up so he could strip, wondering if the “contrast material” was going to include a sedative again. As soon as he had the robe on he was picked up by the general and hauled out of the room, then laid out on the padded exam table, the robe open to expose him. He didn’t even twitch when General Sephiroth hitched up the sleeve of his robe and held his arm firmly in place, or when Professor Hojo shoved a needle into his vein.

Soon enough he was inside the machine, though he dropped off quickly, barely after the thing had started up, despite the noise it made.

When he woke he was out of it, still on the exam table, still exposed, and rather woozy. He turned his head and saw semi-transparent images up on a lighted board, or whatever the thing was. Scans of his body? His abdomen? He couldn’t make heads or tails of them, but Professor Hojo and General Sephiroth seemed to understand them.

“It progresses,” Professor Hojo said and let out another oily chuckle.

“How much longer do you think?”

The professor—‘Why is he called that?’ Cloud wondered. ‘Does he give lectures or something?’—pointed at one of the images and traced part of it. “Judging by the speed of the progression?” The man hummed thoughtfully. “Several weeks at the earliest. This is the first time my little experiment has had a chance to infect someone with the retrovirus.”

‘Infect?’ Cloud thought and would have started hyperventilating again if not for the drugs keeping him calm.

“Nothing will happen until the new organs finish forming,” Professor Hojo continued. “I expect to be able to pin it down within the next two scans.”

“Having been infected, he cannot infect others, Father?”

Cloud blinked slowly. Shouldn’t General Sephiroth have asked that prior to shoving his cock up Cloud’s ass?

“No, no. It has to be transmitted by something like my little experiment,” Professor Hojo assured his son. “I would never have agreed to letting you mate with him if he could have infected you. However, once things are complete, you will be able to mate with him in either location.”

“Interesting.”

“It is, isn’t it. Well, you can take him back to the room for now. The next scan is in two days.”

It took _three_ scans for Professor Hojo to chuckle in that oily way of his and say, “Four weeks, boy.”

“And he will continue to swell during that time?”

Cloud let his head roll to the side so he could see them. He rather wondered if General Sephiroth had an entire wardrobe of the exact same outfit. He never saw the man wear anything else. Did he wear it even in his apartment? Who made stuff like that? At least the general’s outfit was less flashy than that other guy had been.

“Yes, he will. By my calculations he should begin having abdominal discomfort or pain right around the time he’s ready to lay. I will be keeping a very close watch on him as the time approaches. The full formation will be complete and he will begin birthing those eggs. Thereafter, it should only be discomfort and a pressing urge when the time comes.”

General Sephiroth nodded. “And subsequent eggings?”

“Much of this time has been spent on the formation, boy. Thereafter it should take four weeks per cycle, with at least one week between for recovery. But we can check that after this one completes.” Professor Hojo turned to look directly at his son. “Are you even going to be interested in mating with him when he isn’t swollen? Should I arrange for someone else to handle that while he’s in recovery?”

General Sephiroth frowned faintly. “He is pleasing to the eye, even without that. I will handle it myself. It is enjoyable. You are giving me ownership, and I do not agree to anyone else mating him unless it is you.”

Professor Hojo smiled. It was ghastly in a way, but he seemed to be genuinely pleased. Or maybe that was the wooziness in Cloud’s brain misinterpreting things.

“I know you’ll take very good care of him, boy.”

“How many eggs?”

Oh, Gaia, he hadn’t even thought about that yet. How many? How many eggs were in him? Monster eggs? The drugs were doing a dandy job of keeping him from freaking out again, but these conversations he kept listening to were doing nothing good for his sanity. Why had he ever thought working for Shinra was a good idea? On the other hand, General Sephiroth. It was becoming clear that the man idolized by so many (“Not Wutai,” his mind whispered.) wasn’t entirely right in the head. The sex was fantastic though, everything he hoped it would be, would feel like.

There were upsides to the situation. Cloud was no longer constantly exhausted or eating what might as well be slop in the cafeteria the regulars in Public Security were relegated to. He was no longer picked on or bullied or looked down on. Well, maybe Professor Hojo did, but more in the way of interest in an experiment. He was no longer made to work with guns when he couldn’t hit the broad side of a barn with a map and a spotlight.

He wondered if it was somewhere in the fine print of every Shinra contract of employment that the signer could be reassigned at any time, with no recourse. He rather doubted he earned anything anymore, unless experimental subjects were paid for their time. What had happened to his account? Had it been given to the general?

“You can take him back to the room, boy. He’s probably eagerly waiting for your cock to be inside him.”

“Thank you, Father.”

‘Uh…’ Damn, he had missed part of the conversation and now had no idea how many eggs. The thought of it slipped his mind once General Sephiroth had him transferred to the bed in the room he was staying in and started to prepare him. The general’s fingers inside him felt so good, an enforced relaxation along with a teaser of what was to come.

He welcomed it when General Sephiroth thrust into him.

Cloud let out a cry of distress at the cramping he was feeling, along with a stabbing pain between his legs. The swell of his stomach was literally moving; he could almost see individual eggs shifting inside him, wanting out.

Professor Hojo strode into his room moments later, along with General Sephiroth. As they got him undressed a tech rushed in to fling a covering over the bed before rushing back out, closing the door behind him.

Cloud was placed on the bed, on his back, and Professor Hojo stood at the end of the bed.

“Check between his legs, boy.”

“Yes, Father.” General Sephiroth sat down on the edge and leaned sideways, leaned in. His hand moved to push Cloud’s legs apart, then stroke. “It’s formed. Should he remain on his back, or be upright?”

Professor Hojo’s brow went up, almost as if he was asking Cloud a question. It made him realize they never used his name. He was just “he” and “him”. He shrugged awkwardly from his prone position and said, “I don’t know. I’m in pain—I was—it’s discomfort now. I don’t know. It’s not like I’ve ever done this before.”

Professor Hojo hummed. “Pick him up, boy. We’ll use the water vat. That way he has some support, but also cushioning for each egg birthed.”

“Of course, Father.” General Sephiroth scooped Cloud up in his arms and hauled him out of the room. He was plunked into a deep vat of warm, salted water. The general stayed right behind him, his arms under Cloud’s, keeping him up above the water without the need for him to do anything. And, depending on how the birthing process went, he might find himself eminently grateful for the assistance. “Is this warm enough?”

“The temperature is comfortable, yes. Thank you.”

Professor Hojo tossed an absent nod his way as he checked a gauge on the side of the vat.

Cloud looked back over his shoulder and added, “And thank you for making sure I don’t slip under.”

To his surprise General Sephiroth sort of smiled at him. Awkwardly. He was about to ask what name he should call the man, because somehow he had yet to get around to that, when his attention was snatched away to his stomach and … his brand new birthing canal? “Uh…”

“You may have to bear down,” Professor Hojo said. “Do not be concerned if you foul the water. My son can always help clean you up afterward while I deal with the eggs.”

Bear down. Bear down? Foul the water. ‘Oh, he means like…’ Something hit him, from inside, an urge, a need, and he contracted the muscles in his abdomen. He started to freak out over the sensation of something way too big shifting through his body, downward, between his legs. He started panting, more from fear than anything else.

General Sephiroth responded by kissing the side of his face softly. Comfortingly? Whatever he meant by it, it worked to a degree. He calmed enough to focus back on what was happening, what he needed to do. That too large-feeling egg made its stilted journey downward and broke free of his body.

Professor Hojo was watching with an intensity that was almost frightening, and it was only then that Cloud realized the bottom of the vat was padded in some way, probably to keep the eggs from breaking. He couldn’t see it, but he wondered if the thing was as big as it felt to him.

“Fascinating,” Professor Hojo murmured.

An hour later he was being pulled out of the water. He only had a second to stare into the water. Those eggs looked a lot smaller than they had felt. General Sephiroth hauled him off to the room, got the shower going, then shoved Cloud in. His fair flattened to his skull as the general stripped down and joined him.

He wasn’t allowed to do a thing. The general lathered him up, half-stroked, half-scrubbed him all over with an odd sponge thing, then let the water rinse him off.

“I expect you’ll be tired,” General Sephiroth said as he plucked Cloud out of the shower and toweled him off, then tucked him into the bed.

“What should I be calling you?” he asked, sleepy from the exertion and the warmth of the water.

“…Seph. But not around Father.”

“Okay. Thank you. You can call me Cloud, you know.”

“…I will do so. Now sleep. You clearly need it.”

He hummed and closed his eyes, turning on his side and snuggling into the covers.

Cloud realized when he woke up that his stomach was flat again, what muscles he had acquired visible again. How was that possible? Just a short while ago he’d been huge. Now he looked normal. Curiously, he reached down between his legs, behind his balls, and found a new opening. Or rather, a barely discernible seam. But when he pressed cautiously, that seam split open and let him dip his fingers inside.

He snatched his hand back and stared at his fingers. They glistened, just a little. Not wet, exactly.

He turned his wide-eyed gaze toward the door when Professor Hojo swept in along with General Sephiroth.

“Well, how are you feeling?” Professor Hojo asked, then whipped the covers back. “Fascinating,” he murmured.

“Confused.”

Professor Hojo glared at him.

“Uh, fine? I feel fine. Nothing hurts.”

Professor Hojo nodded. “You’ll be kept under observation for a few days, then you can go with your owner.” The man slipped a collar out of his pocket and slapped it around Cloud’s neck.

It felt something like doom when it clicked into place. He didn’t want to know what the metal tag said, dangling from the front. “Uh…”

Professor Hojo snorted. “I suppose it was too much to expect you to be coherent so quickly.”

“Why do I have a collar?” he asked, his voice coming out higher-pitched than he would like. “People don’t own people, right?”

“They do now. My son wants you, so you’re his. Accept it. Expect to be egged as often as possible. You birthed twenty-four eggs. I imagine the number will be higher next time. Now, lie back and spread your legs. I need to examine you.”

He just knew the man would so something awful if he tried to resist, so he obeyed. The collar was bad enough, and he had a vague recollection of the man mentioning one, one he could never remove on his own.

Professor Hojo knelt on the bed and leaned in, using one hand to open that seam, his other to delve inside. Heat flooded his face at just how good it felt and how mortified he was that it didn’t seem to matter who was doing it. He shot a scared look at General Sephiroth, but the man was watching his father. Cloud was freshly mortified when he realized Professor Hojo was giving him a knowing look and a slight smirk stretched the corner of his mouth.

“There doesn’t seem to be any damage,” Professor Hojo stated, removing his hand and standing straight again. “You can mate with him again, boy, but only in the usual place for now.”

“And later?”

“Quite possibly. I’ll let you know by the time you take him to your apartment. Have fun, but see me before you go.” With that Professor Hojo swept out.

“Cloud,” Sephiroth said before moving in to prepare him.

Sephiroth’s apartment was spacious and decorated in blues, greens, and silver, which surprised him, because the man was all about black when it came to clothing.

“This is your new home,” he was informed unnecessarily. “You are welcome to read any of the books, use the television, and prepare meals. It would not do for you to have nothing to occupy your time with when I am working.”

“Thank you,” he said quietly.

“Now that you are here I may mate with you more often.”

He looked over to see that Sephiroth was watching him intently. “All right. I do enjoy it.” He saw no reason to lie about it.

“You will be sleeping in my bed.”

He nodded. “Thank you.”

Sephiroth looked at him oddly for that, then nodded back. “Father has already arranged for clothing to be delivered here. What is in that room shall stay there, in the event of a mission.”

He nodded again. He almost said, “I’ll have to thank him,” but that would almost sound too much like he was thanking the mad scientist for getting him infected in the first place and then turning him into an egg slave owned by his son. “That is … reassuring. Are you expecting me to make all the meals, or just for myself when you aren’t here during the day?”

Sephiroth stared blankly at him for several long moments, then said, “Either. I have never minded cooking for myself.”

“I ask because I don’t have much experience with cooking, and you’d be disappointed.”

Sephiroth’s brow went up. “I will acquire cooking manuals in the event you wish to learn. I have work to do, so I will leave you for now. Be aware that the security on the apartment will not allow you to leave.” The man nodded, then exited.

Cloud huffed and bee-lined for the bathroom so he could try to figure out the tag on his collar. It was difficult trying to wrap his brain around reading backward, but it appeared to have a series of letters and numbers on the “top” line, with the second line showing his Shinra ID number. The back had “General Sephiroth” incised.

“So, what?” he murmured. “Experiment ID? And my owner’s name on the back. Sort of a ‘Return if Lost’ deal? And what’s up with the lack of pain? It was just that once, but never again. Which, cool, because I don’t like being in pain. It’s just odd,” he muttered as he wandered out and into the kitchen to investigate the food supplies. He was feeling a little hungry and wanted to know exactly what was available to fashion a meal from.

Sephiroth escorted him to the Science Department for a check-up after a week had passed. Cloud himself had been “mated” twice per day, morning, and evening, which, awesomely pleasurable experience.

Once inside he was stripped down by Sephiroth at Professor Hojo’s order and arranged on the padded table. The metal bits came out and his feet put up, legs spread, all so the professor could do one last check of his new … canal. He blushed again at just how good it felt to have the man’s fingers inside him—which, naturally, made the man give him that same knowing look and smirk—and then Professor Hojo said, “All right, boy, pay attention.”

“Yes, Father.”

Professor Hojo picked up an odd sort of syringe. There wasn’t a needle so much as a nozzle? “I collected this from the experiment, and after this you can handle this part, egging him. Watch, learn.”

Sephiroth nodded and moved closer, a weird gleam in his eyes.

Professor Hojo inserted the nozzle into his canal and—well, Cloud couldn’t see to know exactly what was happening, but he imagined that the contents of the syringe were being injected into him. Like, being fucked and filled with a man’s come, but with no hot and heavy action. He could _feel_ something, but it compared to nothing else he had ever felt, so he had no real way to explain what he was feeling. Aside from weird.

At least it wasn’t turning him on. Sephiroth, on the other hand…

He honestly had to wonder if being infected had done something to him, to make him so mostly not freaked out over things. So oddly calm most of the time. His life had been ripped away from him, he was now owned like a pet, and he didn’t so much as make a token protest when the oily scientist did rude things to him that felt far too good.

Maybe he had just snapped in a quiet way. He wasn’t too keen on the idea of Professor Hojo fucking him, but he already knew he’d let it happen. And most likely enjoy the hell out of it. It was like the infection made him into a slut or something. It wasn’t as if he had much left in the way of shyness when it came to being exposed to all and sundry.

Gaia, maybe if that was true it wasn’t such a bad thing that Sephiroth owned him, else he might do something monumentally stupid like try to fuck his way through every man in the Shinra Building.

He was brought up short in his thoughts not by Professor Hojo withdrawing the syringe, but by a feeling in his abdomen. His hand flew down to cover it.

Professor Hojo’s brow went up, demandingly.

“Something,” he said. “A feeling I can’t begin to describe. Something is happening.”

Professor Hojo hummed, then nodded. “You will be kept here overnight, in the room. On this table, the way you are now. Boy, help me reset this so his lower body is raised a bit. I’d like to make sure none of that seeps out.”

“Of course, Father.”

They did something to the exam table that saw the lower end hitched up at an angle, but not markedly so, and not uncomfortably so. He was then wheeled off to the room after a wave of Professor Hojo’s hand, and Sephiroth was kind enough to drape a sheet over him so he didn’t get cold.

“Unfortunately, you will have to sleep on the table,” Sephiroth said. “Would you feel better if I restrained you so you were unable to roll off in your sleep?” He said it so … reasonably, like it was perfectly logical.

“Uh… I don’t know. I don’t know that I could with my feet up like this. Roll off, I mean.”

Sephiroth’s brow crinkled. “I will restrain your chest before I leave,” he said with a nod.

“How am I supposed to use the toilet like this? It would be humiliating if I had to piss myself.”

Sephiroth frowned and abruptly exited, only to come back with his father a few minutes later. Professor Hojo whipped back the sheet and did something he couldn’t see. He could feel something happening to his cock, though. And then Professor Hojo bent down for several moments before popping back up.

“There. Should you need to piss it will be collected. I or a technician will be in every so often to make sure the bag is disposed of and to add a new one. And to check for any inadvertent seepage.”

Cloud sighed, sure that the man said that just to annoy him over him or random techs poking around under the sheet, and not because there could be any seepage. He wouldn’t be the least bit surprised if the man got off on seeing people helpless, restrained and wide open, unable to resist if anyone wanted to play.

And he was infected with something that quite literally changed his body, allowed him to bear eggs, and would probably go, “Give it to me, I want it bad,” to any random guy who decided to shove his cock up Cloud’s ass. Or canal. And wasn’t that just depressing and also a turn on in a really fucked up way.

Professor Hojo smirked again before sweeping off.

“Do you think,” he said hesitantly, “that maybe you could sleep here tonight? So I’m not all alone and helpless?”

Sephiroth immediately moved to his side and stared down at him, blankly. “You would feel safer.”

“Yes. Yes I would. Please?”

“…All right. I will stay tonight.”

He exhaled in relief. “Thank you, Seph.”

“You are worried that a tech might attempt to take advantage of you,” Sephiroth stated.

“Yes. Maybe it’s irrational, but that’s how I feel. The idea of it scares me, and I don’t want to feel scared.” He was being honest, because he wasn’t sure just how much in the way of emotions Sephiroth understood. Perhaps outright stating it would be enough.

Sephiroth nodded, expression still blank. “You depend on me.”

“Yes.”

“I will protect you.”

“Thank you,” he repeated.

“Forty-eight!” Professor Hojo crowed.

Cloud had birthed the new batch of eggs in the salt-water vat, been carried off and showered, then tucked into bed. After he woke up Professor Hojo was there along with Sephiroth, and of course Professor Hojo just had to shove his fingers up Cloud’s canal again, making him flush with sexual pleasure, ostensibly checking for any damage.

“No damage that I can feel. You can take him home, boy, and bring him back in a week for the next egging.”

“Certainly, Father.”

“And yes, you may mate with him in either location. He very clearly enjoys the stimulation when I check.”

Sephiroth looked intrigued, but said, “Perhaps you should do so first, Father?”

“Oh?” Professor Hojo’s brow went up as a ghastly smile stretched his mouth. “Most generous of you, boy. I believe I’ll indulge, then.”

The next thing Cloud knew the professor had unzipped his pants, brought out his cock, and started fucking his canal. And oh, Gaia, it made him practically delirious with pleasure. Why did it feel so damn good when eggs traveling the other way merely felt odd and almost alien? And then he was coming so, so hard. Hojo smirked in that infuriating way again, then came as well, almost as if he had been holding back until he got the results he expected, then pulled away and ducked into the bathroom briefly.

When he came back out Sephiroth said, “Interesting, Father. I shall take this example into account.”

“You do that, boy.”

Cloud sat down to his snack of toast and tea and picked up the newspaper. Most of it was likely the usual boring stuff, but there was a front page article that nearly had him dropping his buttered toast.

 _New Delicacy Sweeping Midgar_ was the headline.

Professor Hojo was selling the eggs Cloud was birthing as delicacies. Delicacies! At astronomical prices, apparently. President Shinra was quoted as saying he loved the things. An unnamed senior source (Professor Hojo, _obviously_ ) had stated that the eggs would only be available in limited quantities once every five weeks.

Cloud felt a little faint as he shoved his toast into his mouth and started chewing automatically. He figured that Professor Hojo might not have minded once per four weeks, but wasn’t willing to push the situation and cause actual harm to his egg-laying money producer.

Odds that Professor Hojo wold never be mentioning _where_ the eggs were coming from? What had been involved in creating them? Absolutely one-hundred percent. Would Professor Hojo make more people go through what he was? Or would he decide against it, as it would drive the price down?

Gaia! People were eating what were fundamentally monster eggs?

He prayed to the planet—and possibly Minerva—that people did not start dying in droves. He had no idea what would happen at that point. Him still being egged was a given due to how obsessed Sephiroth was with him being swollen up, but what would happen to the eggs?

He massaged his temples due to the developing headache and pushed the newspaper aside so he could concentrate on his snack. He tossed out another absent prayer as he finished up, then headed to the bedroom for a nap, hoping to escape the headache that way. Self-medication was strictly forbidden by order of Professor Hojo, and it wasn’t like he could trot over to the Science Department to request painkillers.

He didn’t even want to think about the fact that he himself was becoming somewhat obsessed with seeing his stomach swell up and how he was almost actively looking forward to being egged. He … he had to have quietly snapped somewhere along the way. Or the infection had fucked with his head.

He slid under the covers and sighed, then closed his eyes. Hopefully Sephiroth would be back soon, because then it would be that much closer in time to evening when he would be “mated” again. He drifted off with one hand on his stomach, feeling and being comforted by the swell.


End file.
